Netherlands in the Eurovision Song Festival 11
|Selection progress = The Voice of Holland: ESF 1 |Selection date(s) = Blind Auditions 16 July 2019 23 July 2019 Battles 30 July 2019 Live Shows 6 August 2019 Semi-Final 13 August 2019 Final 20 August 2019 |Selected entrant = Afrojack ft. Jewelz & Sparks ft. Emmalyn |Selected song = "Switch" |Selected songwriter(s) = Afrojack |Final result = 25th, 49 points |pre = 10 |nex = 12 }}Netherlands participated in the Eurovision Song Festival 11 with the song "Switch" written by Afrojack. The song was performed by Afrojack, Jewelz & Sparks and Emmalyn. The Dutch entry for the eleventh contest in Copenhagen, Denmark was selected through the national final The Voice of Holland: ESF 1, organised by Nederlandse Publieke Omroep (NPO) in collaboration with RTL4. An initial 12 entries competed in the national final which consisted of four shows: two semi-finals, a regional round and a final. Entries were selected to advance in the competition based on the votes of a four-member judging panel as well as the votes from the public. Two entries qualified to compete in the final of The Voice of Holland: ESF 1. In the final, "Switch" performed by Afrojack, Jewelz & Sparks and Emmalynwas selected as the winner based on a public vote and a jury-vote. The four-member judging panel consisted of Trijntje Oosterhuis, Ilse deLange, Marco Borsato and Ali B. The Voice of Holland: ESF 1 ;Table key 'Blind Auditions' During the Blind auditions, each coach must now form a team of 6 young artists. It aired from July 23. ;Color key Episode 1 (23 July) Episode 2 (30 July) 'Battles' After the Blind Auditions, each coach had six contestants for the Battle rounds. Coaches begin narrowing down the playing field by training the contestants. Each battle concluding with the respective coach eliminating one of the two contestants; the three winners for each coach advanced to the Knockouts. Each coach must also steal one of the other's artists, who has been sent home. ;Color key : Episode 3 (August 6) 'Live Show' A format change was confirmed by RTL4. During the live show performances, the coaches are turned again, meaning they can't see the contestant. Every coach gives a mark to the contestant. The public can also vote, deciding 50% of the total score. The coaches can decide to turn their chair if they are sure about the mark they want to give the contestant. Color key: Episode 4 (Augsut 13) 'Semi-Final and the Final' Episode 7 (August 20) Round 1 In this phase of the competition, each of the top eigth finalists took the stage and performed a solo song. The television audience choose the final four artists who advanced to the next round. Color key: Round 2 The final round of the competition featured the top four finalists performing a solo song. Before the start of the performances, voting lines were opened live-in-show for the television audience to vote for the final four and decide the winner. The winner of The Voice of Holland: ESF 1 was announced at the end of the show. Color key: